Christmas spirit
by sarcasmkaro
Summary: Amelia has got a 1st of December present for Owen and his adoptive son! Not established relationship, but more than just friendship-ish!


Hi guys. I found this one on my computer! I had actually planned a 25 chapter long Christmas Story two years ago; but somehow I did not continue it. Anyways, now I feel like I want to share it with you.

Have a lovely **Christmas Season**! May your days be full of joy and snow and cookies and ginger bread and presents and whatever else you have as traditions in your countries!

Please **let me know what you think of this**. Like I said, it's 2 years old, but I changed some things. I might even continue it, there are at least two other chapters somewhere on my flash drive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Little Antonio.  
time: set somewhere around Season 12 or later but definitely in better Owen/Amelia days.

Enjoy!

Pusteblume17

* * *

When she was a kid, Derek had always done that for Amelia. He'd make small advent calenders; one door for each day until christmas day. This year, she decided to make some herself: one for Zola and Bailey, and one for little Antonio, whom she had grown to like very much.

Although the boy looked differrnt than Owen, with his brown, almost black hair and dark eyes, he was so much like the doctor already. When he would concentrate on something, he'd get this frown and bite his lip. If Antonio would be older, he'd probably tap his pencil on the edge of the desk- like Own often did.

The first of December was a tuesday and she had to work. She thought she'd never get ready with the calendar and would not have the opportunity to give it to Antonio. A new case, more patients seemed to arrive every minute she decided to pack her things and go home. At five, after being at the hospital for over 10 hours, she went to Owen's office, gave the door a small knock and went in after a loud "come in".

"Hi." She sent him a smile and stood before his desk, playing nervously with her fingers.

"What's going on?" He asked and put the paperwork and the pencil he had just used down on the desk

"Nothing, everything's fine. Really. I just... I got something planned for Antonio and I still have to finish it. Would it be alright if I leave? It seems to quiet down right now. I'll of course have my pager at home, so if there's something that can't wait, I'll come back."

He nodded. "It's alright. It's been a long day already. What is it that you have for Antonio?" He smiled when he mentioned his son. It was clear that the boy he had adopted a while ago was his everything.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise- for the both of you!" Amelia smiled at him and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Owen rolled his eyes. "We don't like surprises, Amelia."

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't suprise you though! Can I come over later? To give the surprise to him?"

"Of course. I'll leave in around an hour! I have to get him from Meredith's, but we'll head straight home afterwards."

"Okay. See you then." She though about touching his hand, or hugging him like she did after Hermanns operation, but he seemed too far away. Instead she just smiled and left the room with a twinkle in her eye.

This would be so much fun! Her mind screamed, her fingers twitched excitedly. She got her things from their doctors room and drove to the house she was still sharing with Meredith and her kids.

All the things she needed had been bought and placed on the floor already; she basically threw them there this morning. She put on some headphones and started a christmas playlist while working on the calendar. She'd been as excited as a little kid for a while; wanting to do this as perfectly as she could.

After two hours she was finished, the advent calendar neatly wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. She put it in the back of her car and drove to Owen's house.

She'd been there a few times last month, babysitting for Owen because Zola had the flu, so Meredith had stayed with her. In mids November, Owen had to fly to New York for a seminar so she had volunteered to stay with Antonio for these two days. They'd struggled at the beginning, but in the end, when Owen had come back, Antonio hadn't want "Melia" to leave. But she did, because seeing Owen and him wanting her to stay had confused her- a lot.  
They hadn't talked much about their thing; to be honest they had not talked at all. Whenever she asked herself though, what she felt about Owen and the little Bby, her heart started beating faster and a smile lit up her face- she was in deep.

She shook her head lightly to get rid of the thoughts and rang the doorbell, Antonio's surprise stocked away under her arm.

"Who's there?" His voice was heard from behind the door- Owen had taught him well. Never open the door before you know who's out there!

"It's me; Amelia." She heard a squeak and then the lock was turned, the door opened. Within seconds Antonio had launched himself at her knees, wrapping his little arms around her legs. Her left hand stroked his hair and she smiled.

"Hey there little man! How are you doing?"

"Good" he mumbled. She felt him shiver and gently pushed him back into the warm, cozy house.

"Where's your dad?" She asked and looked around.

Antonio took her left hand and while saying "In the kitchen", he steered her to said room. Owen was standing in front of the stove, a pan in his left hand, plates to his right.

"Daddy! Melia came!" Antonio shouted and hopped up and down. He seemed to be very enthusiastic to see her and Amelia figured he hadn't known she'd come. That had probably been for the best; otherwise he'd have asked Owen a lot of questions, raging from when is she coming to why is she coming to what surprise she brings and so on and so forth.  
"I can see that." owen had turned around and was know smiling at Amelia. Her knees went pudding at his smile, his hair, the way his eyes sparkled- and the apron he was wearing. She had to swallow the laugh bubbling up inside her, grinning like a fool at the sight.  
The apron had green christmas trees, white snowmen and -women and colorful balls on it, alongside with many different christmas things. Imagine Owen, a tough ex army, now doctor, wearing that.  
She definitely had to keep that picture in mind!

"Hi." She pressed out a greeting, fearing it would sound like a laugh instead.

"Hello. I look nice, don't I?" He asked and grabbed the hem of the apron, showing it around a bit.

"Oh yes, definitely." They smiled at each other, both completely unaware that Antonio was looking at the package, seeming to want to rip it into pieces to see what was in it.

"Melia?" He tugged at her pant. "What's that?" His little finger pointed at the suprise.

"That is something I made for you!" She crouched down beside him and watched his reaction. He looked excited and his gaze went from Amelia, the package, his Dad back back to Amelia.

"Can I open it?" He hesitantly asked them.

"Of course buddy. Let us see what it is." Owen had turned of all the power on the stove and sat down in one of the dining table's chairs. Antonio crawled in his lap and together they opened the wrapping paper and took the calendar out.

"What's that?" He asked, his finger stroking over the doors and numbers. Amelia was proud of both his and Zola's and Baileys' calendars. For her niece and nephew she had drawn one with a sparkling christmas tree and presents underneath it. Antonio had gotten the one with Santa and his reindeer squad.

"That's an advent calendar. Do you know what that is?" She asked and smiled at him.

"No." He shook his little head and looked down, as if he was being ashamed. Amelia frowned. Hadn't he gotten one from his parents or in the foster home before? After all he was six; he'd know what christmas calendars were, wouldn't he?

Before she had the opportunity to answer, Owen did. "That's an advent calendar, buddy. You know how I told you about christmas time, right? Last night?" Antonio nodded and patiently waited for the explanation.

Amelia continued, "this calender has got 25 little doors. Everyday you open a door. There are picture behind the door, traditions and other things you do during december."

He nodded and was silent for a second. Then he looked up at his dad and asked, "Is it december yet?"

The adults smiled at each other and nodded their heads. "This is door number one. Go ahead and open it." Amelia showed him the first door and they opened it together. Behind it was the picture of a book.

"I'm sure your dad has got some christmas books, right? I thought it would be nice if he could read one to you, to start lightly."

Owen nodded and said "We do have some, Meredith gave us some. Let's eat, then it will soon be time to go to bed,little man!" He tickled his son for a moment and then stood back up. Before Amelia could protest, she was given something to eat too.

"Eat. I bet you haven't done that since lunch today." Owen grinned and she sent him a smile as a thanks.  
For the next few minutes they chattered with Antonio and enjoyed their rice with vegetables. Then they all sat down on the couch and were reading a christmas book together, before Antonio'a eyes got more and more heavier.

"I'll get him to bed." Owen mumbled and carefully carried his son upstairs. When he came back down, he let himself fall back onto the Couch, stretching his muscles. He was beat!

"You're a great father, Owen." Amelia suddenly said. He turned his head. "Thank you. It's been... troubling. He wasn't always like he's now."

They hadn't talked much about how Owen had adopted the boy, under what conditions and all. "Why?" She asked hesitantly and angled herself slightly towards her colleague.

"He's... The family he lived in before, they weren't good people. They only took foster children for the money, not because they were kids who searched for a home. They mentally abused them. When I first met him, he was so shy. He didn't talk, he wouldn't look at me. It took us some days at the social care center, but after a while he took a liking to me. The social worker said I was the only one he ever talked to, or played with. I knew it then, that we'd be perfect for each other."

Amelia smiled. "You are."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a minute, just watching each other- basically having a moment. Then Amelia stood up and said, "I should probably go. It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow."

Owen nodded. He wanted to ask her to stay, but he had a feeling she would say no and flee. "Thank you for the advent calendar."

"No problem. It's something Derek used to do for me when we were younger." She smiled at him and put on her winter jacket. It had been getting cold outside. "You should make it a great first christmas for him." She whispered.

"Yes. But... You made the calendar, so I guess you should help." He watched her face and she could have sworn his turned a shade redder. Was he really blushing?

"I will, if that's what you and he wish for."

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't mind you being here."

She nodded and opened the door. "Thanks for the dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." With a last glance back at him and his handsome, sparkling eyes, she went to her car and drove home. Maybe this year she could have the Christmas she had wished for herseld and _her_ baby boy many years ago


End file.
